


Endurance

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will wait until he is old enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

I watch him grow, slowly developing into a man that will be worthy of my praise. He has done something no one else has been able to do yet.

 

Capture my attention so easily, receiving it unconditionally and fully when he is present.

 

The color of his eyes, the shape of his body and the way he carries himself all make me want to sink my claws into him. Make him bleed.

 

Make him feel what it feels like for me to keep my distance when he is right next to me.

 

I will wait until he is old enough to take responsibility for doing this to me.  


End file.
